


Cab Ride

by elwinglyre



Series: Bored. Let's Drabble... Johnlock [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, Johnlock Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwinglyre/pseuds/elwinglyre





	Cab Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itsneverjustheartdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsneverjustheartdisease/gifts).



“Sherlock? Is that your hand?” John jumps as the elegant gloved hand slips up his thigh.

“John, of course it’s my hand.” They both stare at the hand, inching higher. “But it does seem to have a mind of its own.”

Maybe he shouldn’t have let Sherlock have that third snifter of brandy even if for it was for a case. “You’re the genius. What do you think it’s doing?” John bites his lip as a thumb brushes John’s crotch.

“It seems to know exactly what it’s doing.”

John lets his hand rest on Sherlock’s thigh. “Mind if my hand joins in?”

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/l1KNxRa)


End file.
